warriorscatsclansrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chasmfang
Chasmfang is a tall, handsome black and white tux tom with dull amber eyes. He was a warrior of CliffClan, with no known family. He now resides in StarClan, dying from a rockfall. Chasmfang had an overly large crush on Lakebreeze, a former warrior of WilderClan. Description Physicality/Appearance Personality Chasmfang is known for being a cocky and un-loyal cat. He boasts about everything, and loves to make other jealous, another reason why he "dated" Lakebreeze. He shows off in anything he's good at, and he totally ignores the Code. Chasmfang struts around, boasting about how handsome he is, trying to get as much attention as he can. Chasmfang is known to have little to no friends because of this, and it is Unknown why StarClan even let him in. Chasmfang is also well-known for his social abilities. He is a complete chatter box, but he usually only talks about himself. This annoys others, but he continues to gloat. He dislikes working, and can be considered lazy, so he tries talking to get out of work. He's one to talk his way out of things, and make plenty of excuses. Still, he's a handsome cat, so tons of she-cats like him and see around his cockiness and laziness. He is also a surprisingly brave cat. Chasmfang is never afraid to speak his mind, and never steps down from a challenge. Chasmfang's known to be daring, taking risks whenever he can, which is usually breaking the code. He'll face the scariest things just to make other like him. Relationships Love Interests Lakebreeze Not only was Chasmfang in love with the pretty young warrior, he was also obsessed. He loved Lakebreeze only for her beauty, and to make others jealous. Chasmfang was dying to become Lakebreeze's mate and make her have his kits. Truthfully, Chasmfang didn't care if Lakebreeze couldn't fulfil her Warrior Duties because he was constantly blabbing to her and trying to make her fall in love with him. Overall, Chasmfang only cared for the she-cat's looks. Favorites Not much is known about what Chasmfang likes other than mouse. He is quite fascinated witht he litter creature's texture when being chewed, which disgusts others. He really likes it because it's a quick and satisfying meal. Chasmfang also seems to like rock-climbing, mainly beacuse he's a CliffClan cat and it seems daring. He likes to be bigger and higher up than others, it makes him feel good, and he also believes it'll make other jealous. Rock-climbing is Chasmfang's thinking time, so he enjoys a small bit of peace and quiet. In taste for she-cats, Chasmfang loves any she-cat who'll smother him and make others jealous, ecspecially if that she-cat's stunning. Even if she's a fat, spayed she-cat, he'll "do stuff" with her if others will be jealous and she'll love him to bits. History Chasmkit was born to two CliffClan warriors, and was raised to be adored by others. He was well-known to be quite charming, so any cat smothered him. Chasmkit loved this, of course, so he grew up exepcting it. When he was an older kit, Chasmkit got whatever he wanted. He grew up being the "pretty-face" of the nursery, which was how he got his respect. Chasmkit didn't go through drama as a kit. As an apprentice, Chasmpaw charmed other apprentices, enjoying the attention and company. He neglected training, of course, and he got into great trouble because of this. But the she-cats never seemed to care, they only cared about Chasmpaw's looks. In the middle of Chasmpaw's apprenticeship, his parents broke up. This affected Chasmpaw little, to everyone's surprise. The tom vowed to never have a mate, and if he ever did, she'd be very pretty and would love him and him only. She-cats still smothered the apprentice, but he never let them get too close. As a warrior, Chasmfang changed his mind. He didn't change his vow of having a mate, but he changed his mind on letting she-cats get too close. He let them fall in love with him, but Chasmfang didn't fall in love with the she-cats, only the attention recieved. Toms ignored him and disliked him for making them jealous and neglecting his warrior duties. Of course, this got him into pleny trouble. Roleplay Not Seen Yet. Life Image Category:Toms Category:Deceased Category:Silverwhisker's Deceased Cats Category:Former CliffClan Cats Category:StarClan Cats